Basketball has long been a popular sport in the United States. Children begin playing at an early age and the sport is a standard activity in physical education classes. Organized leagues abound throughout the United States for both sexes and for all ages. Lately, a number of "over 30" or "over 40" leagues have formed as people's love of the game, developed at an early age, continues throughout one's life. The sport is played competitively at the high school, collegiate and professional level.
Many homeowners erect basketball backboards and rims or hoops in their backyard or driveway so that they and/or their children can play basketball without having to go to a gym. Generally no lines defining the foul lane or key are painted on the driveway pavement because of the inconvenience and expense, and because sloppy work would be aesthetically unpleasing to many property owners. Such lines are important, however, in order to give players perspective of the court's dimensions. Additionally, the foul lane defines the area in which a three-second violation may be called and the foul line is where one stands to shoot free throws.
The method normally used for painting lines on a blacktop, asphalt or concrete surface is to first outline the profile to be painted and then paint over the outlined profile. The profile is outlined by using a tape or string to measure the distances, while referring to a diagram showing the proper dimensions, and using a chalk or string to mark the profile on the surface to be painted. A line is then painted along the profile by a hand-operated paint striping machine or a "marking wand," which is a long metal pole with a single wheel affixed to one end and a support member for holding a can of paint. The striping machine or marking wand is pushed, or if self-driven, directed, by an operator who walks behind the machine following the outline. In this manner, a painted stripe is applied to the surface. This method is inconvenient and expensive, and generally is only done by schools and recreational institutions. Either the home owner or a professional painter must first research the proper dimensions of the basketball foul lane and key, and then measure and outline the profile onto the surface to be painted. Another option is to painstakingly trace the profile of the foul lane and key onto sheets of paper and cardboard, cut out a stencil, then affix the stencil to the surface to be painted and paint the profile defined by the stencil. The lines are then painted along the profile defined by the stencil.
The present invention overcomes the difficulty and expense of painting the profile of a foul lane and key by providing a device comprised of a preformed stencil apparatus which is easy to assemble and inexpensive to manufacture.